1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication systems and apparatus, and more specifically to an improved message-based access protocol and method for a common channel radio voice-data communication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most prior art systems make the broadcast mode assumption that when one Station transmits all others hear the transmission.
The existing Standards for contained mediums absolutely assume if any Station on the medium (e.g. cable) transmits, all others are certain of receiving, and there are no extraneous signals from other sources than the Stations on the bus. This is true when all Station are taps on a common cable, but radio systems have been and are designed using an access method based on the same assumptions. Such a system is workable in isolated low-usage environments.